


You Loved Me Back to Life

by hem__16



Category: True Blood (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, F/M, One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hem__16/pseuds/hem__16
Summary: From comatose to two thousand years. Godric and Bella learn to live, love and care for each other during the storm called life.
Relationships: Godric (True Blood)/Bella Swan
Kudos: 25





	You Loved Me Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, plots, settings belong it their original owners. TB and Twilight are owned by S. Meyer, Charlaine Harris, and Allan Ball. All media including movies and TV shows are in no way associated with me. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! Hope you all have a wonderful holiday.
> 
> Ending Notes: Hi folks, welcome to the end of You Loved Me Back To Life. I hope you have all enjoyed your Valentine's Day. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are awesome feedback.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Author's Note: Translations from google translate. I used Romanian as my language. Please don't be offended if the translations are wrong. I don't fluently speak Romanian.  
> Thank you  
> Draga- darling
> 
> Inima Mea- my heart
> 
> Lubirea Mea- my love
> 
> Cel Mic- little one
> 
> Draga Mea- my darling
> 
> Sora Mai Mica- little sister
> 
> Te Iubesc- I love you

Sitting in an empty bar at Fangtasia Godric Nero contemplated all his life had become. Two thousand years and all he had to show for his age were blood, death, and a never-ending lifespan. Vampirism had its perks, but most of them were not outweighed by the bad. His achievements included his civilization and of course his Norse child Eric Northman.

Looking back on his life Godric couldn't say he had regretted anything because at two thousand years old Godric had lived a full life. As full as a life can get being a vampire.  
Looking at the clock Godric noticed the sun would soon be setting, and his child would soon be awake. Sighing Godric stood up from his chair and walked towards Eric's office. Walking into his child's office he took a seat on the red leather couch and settled into the cushions. Closing his eyes Godric was soon immersed in a dream he had for months. It started the same as always, a young girl on a bed curled into herself crying for a man he didn't know or wished to know.

At the same time, miles and miles away a young woman lay in bed eyes closed muttering the name Edward. For the young woman, this had been a day after day month after month kind of a year. Ever since Edward Cullen left her, her life had been shrouded with darkness and a life as a catatonic person. She truly believed that losing Edward Cullen had been the end of the world. This would soon change, even if she didn't know it yet.

Tonight, was one of the many nights that Bella lay wide awake. Seconds passed onto minutes and minutes into hours. Soon though Bella finally fell asleep only to be pulled into a dream she too had had for months.  
Her dream always started off the same. Laying on her bed, dreaming of a man, but not the one she wanted. In her dreams, the man lay on a red leather couch fully immersed in his own world.

Their dreams soon became continuous and it became hard to differentiate between the dream world and reality. Finally, the day had come where their dreams merged into one.

Dreams merging Godric and Bella were taken to a safe haven filled with lush greenery and colorful flowers. Landing on his feet Godric looked around him and took in all the natural beauty of the dream world. For the first time in a long while, Godric was amazed at the pure beauty of what he was seeing. Taking in all the dream world had to offer, Godric was soon joined moments later by Bella who was dropped into the dream world and unfortunately or her, her grace did nothing to stop the fall. With a thud, she landed on her hind side.

Sitting on her rear, Bella was soon joined by an anonymous voice that said: "Hello darlings, welcome to forevermore." Shocked and somewhat scared Bella sat stiffly hoping this was a dream rather than a dream.  
Taking the opportunity Bella looked up at the dream world known forevermore, Bella too took in its astounding beauty full of nature's purest gifts. The nature in forevermore seemed unreal, and to an extent, it wasn't real. For Godric, it reminded him of his home from long ago. As for Bella it looked like a fairytale come to life.

Standing up, Bella dusted herself off of all the grass and dirt that had accumulated when she fell. Walking towards the center of forevermore she now stood directly in front of Godric. Putting her hand out in front of her she shyly waved and spoke ever so softly. "Hello, my name is Bella. It's nice to meet you." Godric still in awe at his surroundings said nothing. Patiently waiting a few more moments, he finally looked at her and snapped out of his gaze. "Why hello draga. I am Godric it is a pleasure to meet you." Blushing Bella looked down shyly at her feet and rubbed them back and forth in a soothing manner. Comforting hands soon touched hers engulfing them in heat. Embracing his hands, she held them so tenderly.

Smiling at each other Godric spoke surely but honestly " inima mea, I have been waiting for you for two thousand years. I know you are not ready for my commitment yet, but when you are I will be patiently waiting."  
Flabbergasted Bella only looked into his eyes for reassurance and honesty. In her mind, she knew he wouldn't tell a lie. Unlike Edward Cullen, Godric's age proved his loyalty and honesty. Although his youthful age disproved his age Bella somewhere deep inside knew he was old. As Edward used to say he was an old soul in a youthful body.

Gazing into his pure chocolate brown eyes Bella was reassured that he was all he said he was. Deciding to ask a question that may or may not define what their relationship would be, Bella spoke: "Godric if I may, may I ask a question?" Eyes jubilant Godric told her "certainly you may lubirea mea." Choosing her words carefully Bella spoke, "what happens now?" Carefully thinking out his answer Godric told her "whatever you wish cel mic."  
Silence passed between the ancient roman and the modern-day woman until they were suddenly interrupted by a far-off voice. "Bella, Bella it's time to wake up." This continued for several minutes and Godric knowing his time was about up spoke for a final time "Draga if you ever need me only look into your soul, I will always find you."

These were the last words Bella had heard from Godric. Stirring awake Bella was soon met with her smiling childlike mother Renee. Groaning Bella turned over and covered her face with her blankets. Laughing Renee told her "Bells honey you gotta get up." Silently cursing her mother and wondering why she was here she told her "No." Renee looking at her once docile daughter sighed. Telling Bella "I know you are heartbroken, but you have to move on. Therefore you're coming to Jacksonville with me and Phil. Isn't this exciting baby."

Muttering under her breath she said "No." It would be like old times where she would be responsible for all the chores and bills. Whilst Renee and Phil would be off playing honeymoon.  
Renee and Bella sat in an awkward silence until Renee spoke again "Well come on baby, get up and start getting packed." Bella not wanting to get up rolled over again after Renee left.

Downstairs Bella heard Renee telling Charlie Bella was all set to go with her to Jacksonville. Bella deciding to put her mom's plans to a halt got up and started her way downstairs. Walking into the kitchen Renee made a noise of distress, whereas Charlie looked at Bella's annoyed face and doubted what Renee had told him. Deciding to voice her opinion Bella started off " I'm not going with you to Jacksonville mom, I'm of legal age and don't want to go with you. " Renee not wasting a moments breath told her "It's what's best for you." Sighing Bella asked her "Better for whom, me or you?"

Renee shocked at Bella's attitude started crying immediately. Charlie deciding to take the situation over told Renee " If she doesn't want to go, you can't make her." Flustered Renee huffed and walked out of the kitchen. Climbing up the stairs she packed her belongings and stomped down the stairs "Fine." She said, "If you don't want to there's nothing I can do but mark my words you'll change your mind." Leaving the house, she got into her car and sped off. Charlie muttering under his breath "Gosh damn Renee, always wanting you way you selfish child." Bella silently agreeing walked up to her dad and hugged him. "Thank you." She spoke "I'm really glad you stuck of for me. I love you." Blushing madly Charlie chalked it up and walked out of the kitchen.  
Days seemed to pass, and Bella's nights were filled with dreams of Godric in the dreamworld known as forevermore. On the last night that Bella saw him, she broke down and cried.

Telling Bella that night Godric told her "Cel mic, please don't cry we will be seeing each other real soon." Wiping her tears, she told him "I know, it's just so hard." Nodding Godric told her "Soon inima mea, soon." The rest of the night they laid on the grass in forevermore and cuddled. In the morning Godric bid her farewell and spoke softly " I will always find you." His words lingered as she woke up.  
Months soon passed and Bella became restless, deciding one day to leave Forks, Bella packed everything and left a brief apology to Charlie.

Dad-

Thank you so very much for all your kind and loving two years here in Forks. Sadly, I can't stay here, I'm drowning in my misery. I'll let you know where I settle.

-Bella

Leaving she got into her truck and drove to the bank. Pulling out all her money she drove to Seattle where she traded in her old truck for a used car. It wasn't like her truck, and she would miss it. However, her truck wouldn't make it to wherever she was going.  
Leaving the dealer, she drove on and off the next few days. These days turned into weeks. Her dreams continued and soon her catatonic state was starting to dissolve. Reaching the border of Louisiana, she started to feel a pull in her heart. Stopping in Bon Temps she rented a room in their motel for two nights.

The first night she slept roughly and not enough. The second night though she was visited by Godric in forevermore. "Draga, I feel you are close. Where are you?" Telling him she was in "Bon Temps" he smiled and held her close. Holding each other through the night, come morning Godric told Bella "I will see you soon lubirea mea."

That morning Bella woke refreshed and started to look around Bon Temps. At lunchtime, she stopped in Merlotte's and ordered a Lafayette burger and fries. Drinking a diet coke, she was surrounded by chattering. Some wondering who she was. Arlene Fowler taking one for the team approached her "Good afternoon darlin, how are you today." Looking at the red-haired lady she consciously rolled her eyes. "Hello." She spoke, "can I help you?" Arlene not missing the undertone told her "We're just wondering who yer were. We don't get new faces much round here." Sighing she nodded and asked for her check. Leaving a tip, she got up and left Merlotte's. Driving to the local library she browsed the shelves until she was at the vampire folklore.

Picking up an old and heavy book off its shelf. Bella browsed the pages and came upon a section titled "The Roman Called Death." Reading the entry, she read about a child slave in ancient Roman times. Godric Nero was his name, and below the entry was a picture of her dream man Godric. Gasping she shut the book and contemplated whether this was really her Godric. Knowing in her heart even if it was it wouldn't change anything. She picked the book back up and read further learning Godric was changed into a traditional vampire and reigned the supernatural world for two thousand years plus.  
Additional information included stated he had a child called Eric Northman also known as the Norseman and a great grandchild called Pamela. Glancing at the clock she saw it was nearly four p.m. putting the book back on its shelf she bid goodbye to the clerk and left. Driving towards her motel she got dressed to travel to Shreveport where she knew her heart was leading her.

Driving the long drive to Shreveport she stopped at a gas station to refuel. While there she heard of the vampire bar known as Fangtasia and listened to the chatting girl's definition of where it was. Leaving the gas station, she drove around Shreveport until she spotted Fangtasia and drove into the parking lot. Parking she walked up to the line and waited. Thirty minutes passed until it was her turn. Pam was waiting at the door and carded her. "Hmm, a young one, no drinks for you." With that, she stamped her wrist and let her pass.

Walking into Fangtasia she noticed all the red and black. What really caught her eye though was Godric and Eric sitting on the thrones. Asking for a diet coke she sat at a table visible to Godric and sipped it merrily.  
At the same time, Eric was glancing at the patrons and noticed Bella. Scanning twice he motioned for her to come forward. Pam walked towards Bella as if knowing Eric was calling her and walked with Bella to the thrones. "Good evening, I am Eric, and this here is Godric. What brings you here today." Momentarily stunned by his handsomeness she remained silent. Eric heartily laughed and motioned for her to sit down.

Questioning her for minutes on end, Godric finally decided to step in. "Draga mea, at long last we finally meet." Bella gazing into his eyes told him "Has been several long months. Finally, we are here." Godric chuckling told her "Yes Cel mic, we are here." Getting up Godric grabbed her hand and walked with her to Eric's office and pulled her onto the couch with her in his lap.

Nuzzling her close he breathed in her unique scent. Kissing her cheeks and exploring her body fully clothed bring him much pleasure. Taking her hands in his he to kissed them when he noticed the crescent like scar. Hissing he pulled her tighter. Bella rubbed his back and tried as best as he could to soothe him. Finally, he calmed down and asked her "inima mea, where did you get such a scar?" Telling him her whole ordeal with the Cullens and James she tried to keep it together but failed. At the end, Godric soothed her and told her about the traditional vampires. "I know." She responded I found a book on you called "The Roman Called Death". Knowing the book well, he asked "lubirea mea, do you have any questions?" "No." She answered. Godric then asking, "Does this change anything?" Bella telling him "No nothing changes, you aren't the first vampires I've met." Godric nodding told her "I see."

Ending their discussion, they held each other close and fell asleep thirty minutes later. Throughout the night they slept like this undisturbed and in a peaceful state of mind. Come the next day Bella awoke first and cuddled into his warm embrace. Falling asleep later she soon awoke that night by Godric caressing her hair. "Good evening totul pentru mine how are you doing?" "Hmm good, better than I have in a long time." Smiling Godric pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Good." Godric then continued to nuzzle her and kiss anywhere he could touch. In the background, Celine Dion's Loved Me Back to Life played and both Godric and Bella listened. Godric humming the tune was surprised when Bella began to softly sing the lyrics.

I was walking stuck inside my head  
I couldn't get out  
Turn the lights down  
The voices inside are so loud.  
Need a jump start  
Catatonia  
I couldn't feel; I wish that I could disappear  
The voices inside are so real.  
But you stood by my side.  
Night after night, night after night.  
You loved me back to life, life  
From the coma, the wait is over.  
You loved me back to life, life  
From the coma, we're lovers again tonight.  
Back to life, back to life,  
Back to life, back to life, yeah  
You woke me up, one touch and I felt alive  
You loved me back to life,  
Back to life, thought I died.  
The voices inside were so quiet.

Knowing the song applied to her life she teared up and stopped abruptly. Godric then kissed her tears away and told her "You sing lovely draga mea. I also know you and I have been through many hardships, but we have both survived and will never be apart again." Smiling softly, she kissed him, and this then leads to Godric unbuttoning her baby blue blouse. Kissing her exposed skin, he trailed hot kisses along her breasts and loosened her light pink bra. Breasts exposed he cupped them and laid kisses along her nipples. Whilst doing that he occasionally he sucked on her breasts eliciting moans from Bella. Pulling his face towards hers she kissed him thoroughly and gazed into his colorful and jubilant brown eyes.

Taking their kiss as a go signal Godric stripped himself of his shirt and let Bella kiss him wherever she pleased. With his tattoos exposed, she outlined them with her fingers and kissed each one tenderly. Fusing their mouths together Bella and Godric kissed for dominance with Godric winning. Taking off her pants and underpants he exposed her sex and tailed a finger along her core. Sliding a finger into her moist core he plunged his fingers in and out in a steady rhythm. Bella's moans could be heard throughout Fangtasia but neither she or Godric cared. With her final cry of release, Godric licked his fingers and took off his pants. Asking her "Are you sure this is what you want? I can wait." Although they both knew he was straining in his cloth pants. She responded, "Yes, I'm ready." With this final decree, he ripped off his cloth pants and positioned himself at her core. "I'm sorry cel mic, this will only hurt for a while." With that said he plunged slowly in reaching her maiden hood. Pushing further in he tore her maiden hood and she cried out. Kissing her tears, he apologized "so sorry cel mic. The worst is over now." After a while, a steady rhythm was made and soon both were calling out each other's names. With a final cry of release both Godric and Bella came off their high and were released.

Taking her head to his he kissed her tenderly and told her "Thank you draga, this was amazing." Bella too thanked him for a very enjoyable first session at lovemaking. A knock on the door was heard and Eric's voice could be heard on the other side. "I hope you all didn't ruin my red leather couch." Laughing Godric and Bella got up and got dressed. Opening the door Eric leered at Bella for a few seconds and said: "My does she smell wonderful." Godric growled and said "Mine." Eric taking the hint receded and told Bella warmly "Welcome to the family sora mai mica." Thanking Eric Bella and Godric walked into the main room in Fangtasia and danced the night away. At the end of the night, Godric whispered in her ear "Happy Valentine's Day lubirea mea. Te iubesc."  
Ending his statement, he kissed Bella with passion and in return, she kissed him thoroughly ending the night with the two lovers basking in the moments of their first Valentine's Day together.


End file.
